The heat
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: It was so hot. How come Rome could endure such heat? But there is something other than the heat that is bothering me. That man. - Claudia (Cover made my ShortieBat! I have permission to use it!)


_Good day to all of you. I recently watched Assassin's Creed Brotherhood on Youtube as I don't own the game myself and after a while, I didn't know how, I fell in love with this couple. I have to say this is a crack-pair but whatever. I hope you enjoy this little OS.  
**The cover-art is made by ShortieBat, who gave me permission to use it! All credits go to her! Million thanks for that!**_  
_Have fun!_  
_-your FMC_

* * *

**The heat**

The air was being extraordinary heavy this afternoon. She felt sweat gathering in her neck and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable in her heavy green dress. It might have sounded strange coming from her, but she envied the courtesans for their light clothing. But as the head of the brothel, she couldn't wander around like that, other than that, it was not her style. She cringed because of the heavy perfume that was filling the air as if it was trying to suffocate her with every breath she took.

A light knock on her door, made her look up from her paperwork. Perhaps this would be a welcomed disturbance.

"_Sì_?"

The door opened to reveal one of her finest courtesans with the name of Christina.

"_Signora_ Auditore? There is a client that wants to complain about our services. Apparently one of our girls had spilled some wine on his pants."

Claudia could see that Christina was feeling uncomfortable delivering the news to her. Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes for a second. This was just perfect. Her entire day had been filled with such stupid things. There had even been a case where a client accused her brothel to have stolen one of his pricey goats. She shook her head over the memory. Perhaps they had lost their mind because of the insufferable heat?

"Tell him, that we are a fine establishment. If he wants to make a big affair of something like this, he should come to me."

The door opened again without a knock and both, Claudia and Christina looked to the uninvited guest. A man stood in her bureau as if it was totally normal. Christina's facial expression dropped and now she did not only look uncomfortable but scared. Claudia could see it clearly and even without having to see it, she could guess that the man, who had intruded so rudely in her bureau, must have threatened Christina. With a wave, she dismissed her courtesan, who left with a very worried glance. The door closed and Claudia was now alone with the man who looked quite amused with the situation.

He had a nasty smile on his lips and even though he was one of the rich people of Rome, he didn't look like it. His entire presence screamed malice and fraud. He must have had the right connections to get enough money for her brothel.

She leant back in her seat, ignoring the heat of the sun on her back, and gave the man a cold glare.

"What can I do for you _Signore_? Is it normal for you to enter a room without been given permission?"

The man approached her with a self-confidence that irked the young woman, but she remained her calm composure.

"You might not know who I am."

Oh, yes she did. His name was Dante and he was a greedy and heartless man. She knew about every client that entered this house and even more than that. She knew for certain that he had a bad habit of harassing her girls and on top of that asking for compensation for things he did, like spilling wine. Her wine.

"One of your fine women ruined my pants and I want my money back."

"So that gave you the right to come here?"

He looked taken aback by her cold tone and the accusation beyond those words. But his speechlessness didn't last long.

"Didn't you hear? I want my money back!"

Claudia eyes pierced through him, but he wasn't backing down, only getting angry. She was very good with calculating. All that accounting at the villa of her uncle Mario had paid off. It was silent except the noise of the life in Rome that could be heard from the open window. She could smell his sweat, which mixed with the heavy perfume of the brothel. It made her sick.

"I am not quite certain you know how to count, _Signore_, do you?"

His head was dangerously red by now and he was now leaning down on her desk to intimidate her. With not much success. Her smile didn't leave her lips. She had encountered far worse men than this one.

"What did you say?"

She could see that he was trying to stay calm, but she had no intention of stopping now.

"One hour with Lucia costs 2,000 florins and your pants cost not more than 900 florins. To your misfortune, I am a frequent guest of the tailor here in Rome. Those trousers of yours are from last year. Autumn if I remember correctly. I am deeply sorry but I cannot give you 2,000 for your little mishap."

She gave him an innocent smile that radiated off coldness and animosity. He was nearly bloating up, gasping for air because of her behavior. He couldn't seem to find the right words to release his anger. Claudia could not help the smug look on her face when she folded her arms in front of her chest. This was her win.

Or perhaps not.

"You give me my money or I am going to take something else."

Dante roared and nearly flew over her desk to get a hold on her figure.

"You damn whore!"

Claudia acted quick, pulled a dagger from under a sheet and pinned his hand to the desk with a smooth motion. He screamed in pain but she didn't let go. Her hand rested firmly on her dagger while she was getting up from her seat to examine the man that rested on her desk with tears in his eyes. His hand was bleeding, but not too much. Her desk was new and she didn't want to ruin it just now. Another thing was that she couldn't afford cutting his hand off. It would only lead to a scandal and she didn't need such things. Not today and in the future.

Looming over him with a dangerous glare, she spoke to him.

"_Signore_. I think it is time that you leave my establishment. I would prefer not to meet you again. I think the feeling is mutual. Do you agree?"

He only whimpered and Claudia used more pressure on the dagger, which made him scream in agony.

"Do you agree?" She repeated her question and he nodded hurriedly with his entire figure bathed in sweat.

With a fine movement, she took her dagger out of his hand. Dante wanted to flee as fast as possible, but she held him back with a hand on his collar.

"You mind?"

She used his shirt to clean her dagger with a grace of a snake. Always ready to attack. His eyes were wide with fear and she could tell that he would never step into her brothel again.

"You may leave now."

He didn't need her to repeat this and escaped her bureau with tears streaming down his face. The door was falling close behind him.

Claudia sat back in her seat to continue her work, when she felt another presence in the room. Another sigh escaped her lips. Today was not her day. She didn't need to look back because she knew who was sitting there on the windowsill. She shuddered for a second under his gaze.

"What brings you to the Rosa in Fiore?"

She scribbled in her book as if nothing had interrupted her work. The sun was burning her neck. He remained quiet until he was staying behind her and shielding her from the sunrays and looking at her work or perhaps the blood on the desk. She could feel a blush creeping up her face and she was well aware of the fact that it was not because of the heat.

"I wanted to see if things are going well."

She snorted very unladylike but she did not care.

"You watched the entire scenario?"

Putting her feather down, she leant back in her seat and could breathe his smell. Closing her eyes for a second, she was reminded that she was not alone in the room and being observed by him.

"It was very interesting to watch. You are improving."

She folded her arms in front of her chest. Every time he was coming here, he was treating her like a child. It was getting on her nerves.

"Thanks for the sarcasm. I've got my fair share already, no need for more, Signore."

"Are you pouting? What should I tell your brother, Signora? He has high expectations that you are growing up and I don't want to ruin it with a letter."

She snapped and turned around in her seat.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He stood there in his fine robes and an inscrutable look on his face. They had not seen each other in two years if she wasn't mistaken and suddenly, only by seeing him again, she realized how much she had missed him.

"You are looking at me at last."

She didn't know what to say. So many things tumbled through her mind and all the sudden her sticky dress, the stupid customers and the heat were no longer important. She had missed their little quarrels during those two years and now it seemed so unreal to have him standing in front of her.

"You…"

She couldn't come up with something better to say because her voice held no strength. He stepped closer and she could see some tiny wrinkles in his handsome face. He didn't say anything, was just looking at her, as if he was trying to memorize her for eternity.

The room was silent and even the voices from outside the window were fading away. She could only hear her heart beating and her eyes rested on the man she had had a crush during all those years since she had met him. Claudia was glad that she was sitting because she didn't know if she had the strength to stand in front of him.

He was so close to her now. An angry voice yelled that she should be irritated with him for not messaging her during all those years. But she couldn't. The feisty Claudia, that had become a respectable assassin and a strong woman, could not scream at him. She simply couldn't.

The heat was beginning to make her uncomfortable again but she could see that he was feeling the same. Her blush must have given her intentions away. She licked her lips.

"Niccolò…"

His name fell as a whisper from her lips, which were claimed by him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_The ClaudiaxMachiavelli-pairing really got to me and I would like to write more for that fandom if I got the time for that. It is still possible, as he is only 8 years older if I am not mistaken ;) I hope you like it!  
-your FMC  
_


End file.
